


So Your Boyfriend's An Alien

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Revelations, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: The truck was coming right at him. There was no way he could move out of the way in time. He thought to brace himself somehow but before he could, before the fender even grazed him, the truck lifted off the ground in front of him and flew over his head, crashing down far on the other side of him.Everyone froze.In the silence, came a shout. “Alex!”MichaelOr, Alex finds out Michael's secret because Michael has to use his powers to save him





	So Your Boyfriend's An Alien

**Author's Note:**

> caitlesshea and allthehearteyes I LOVE YOU BOTH DEARLY

Alex fell into Maria as they tried to cross the street, both laughing too hard to stand up on their own. Liz walked backwards ahead of them mumbling about inconsiderate friends, the grin on her face making it clear that she didn’t mean it. 

The three of them were enjoying a night out; it was nice to be surrounded by old friends. There was a level of ease and comfort with them that Alex had found hard to replicate with his friends from the Air Force. The more time he spent with Liz and Maria, the more a weight he didn’t know he was carrying lifted off his shoulders. He’d never have thought being back in Roswell would be good for him but here he was. Smiling and laughing like he hadn’t in years. 

Distantly, he thought he should pull himself together. Properly represent his country, as his father would say. Not act like a drunken idiot in public, more like. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. He’d had a great night at the bar with Maria and Liz and they’d all gotten pleasantly tipsy. Maybe a little more drunk than tipsy if he was honest. Thankfully Maria didn’t have to close up tonight, so they had left at last call, instead of having to wait for her. Liz offered to continue the night at the Crashdown and the other two had readily agreed, none of them wanting the night to end just yet. As they made their way through the empty streets, she regaled them both with a hilarious story from her shift earlier in the day. 

It was her blow-by-blow recap of the event which left her sitting on the floor of the diner covered in a strawberry milkshake that caused Maria and Alex to collide during their walk. By the time they’d pulled themselves together enough to stand on their own, Liz had made it to the opposite street corner and stood with her arms crossed and a fake pout on her lips as her friends laughed at her misfortune. Maria hurried across to ‘comfort’ her while Alex opted to make his way more slowly. 

And so of course it was Alex who placed his crutch down awkwardly and had his feet fly out from under him in a remarkable re-enactment of Liz’s story. Ass planting in the middle of the crosswalk, he paused for a moment in shock before breaking out in laughter. Liz and Maria had started towards him when he fell but quickly let loose their own peals of laughter when they saw that he was ok. 

Alex wasn’t sure how long he sat there but it was as if none of them could contain themselves anymore. As soon as one of them would start to get control, they’d look at the others and just lose it all over again. Eventually, Alex made it to his knees but he still struggled to get to his feet while laughing.

They were so caught up in the moment that none of them heard or saw the car until it was too late. At this late, or rather early, hour, there were no cars on the road. It was probably why the truck coming down the cross street didn’t bother stopping at the intersection or waiting for the light to change. It just turned right onto Main Street. Directly into where Alex still kneeled in the crosswalk. 

Alex had only a brief moment to process what was happening. There was no way he could move out of the way in time, even if he was already on his feet. Distantly, he registered the shouts of Maria and Liz and the blinding of the headlights but neither quite computed. He thought to brace himself somehow but before he could, before the fender even grazed him, the truck lifted off the ground in front of him and flew over his head, crashing down far on the other side of him. 

Everyone froze.

In the silence, came a shout. “Alex!” he heard from behind him. He turned to see Michael sprinting towards him. He slid to a stop on his knees in front of him and started grasping at his face and arms. 

Some part of Alex recognized that Michael was checking to see if he was injured. “I’m okay.” He assured him. He saw movement behind Michael and craned his neck to see Max and Isobel running to catch up. They both paused and took in the scene. 

“Max!” Liz yelled to get his attention. “The driver.” She pointed out the truck that had almost hit Alex and Max hurried over.

Alex tried to turn and see but couldn’t. Michael’s hands were still gripping him tight. Tight enough that Alex really focused on the other man for the first time. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Michael look so scared. He reached up and grabbed one of Michael’s hands where it rested on his neck. The other he placed on Michael’s chin, directing his gaze on Alex’s face. “Michael, I’m fine. Really. I’m okay.”

Michael didn’t say anything. He just nodded. After a moment he released his grip and fell back onto his heels. His whole body was shaking and he looked like he was about to vomit. “Get Isobel,” he whispered before collapsing sideways onto the ground.

Alex stared in shock. He heard a commotion from down the street and looked up to see Max and Liz pulling the driver out of the car and setting him on the ground. But he couldn’t worry about that right now. Right now, he needed to focus on Michael. He looked back down at him and saw more vomit around his mouth so he quickly turned him on his side and felt for his pulse. It was weak but racing. Alex had no idea what was happening. A minute ago he was fine and now he looked like he was dying. 

Alex looked up and saw Liz, Max, and Isobel clustered around the driver, a strange light emanating from the group. Maria stood in the street between them on her phone, no doubt calling 911. Lights around them started to flicker but Alex ignored it. “Isobel!” He yelled, getting the blonde’s attention.

Her gaze snapped toward him. He opened his mouth to try and explain but he didn’t have to. As soon as she saw Michael on the ground she was running towards him. 

No, actually, she ran past him. She turned the corner and sprinted down the street towards the bar, not stopping until she reached Michael’s truck. Alex was going to call after her but she was already on her way back. This time she did stop. Falling to her knees beside Michael’s prone body she placed a bottle of what looked like nail polish remover next to her. “Help me sit him up,” she directed. Alex hurried to comply. Only when he had Michael’s shoulders and head propped up on his own body did she unscrew the bottle. Alex watched in slight horror as she started towards Michael’s mouth but didn’t stop her. He may have had no idea what she was doing but he did know that Isobel would never hurt Michael. 

Maria had less faith in her. Alex hadn’t noticed her joining them until he heard her voice, “What the hell are you doing? That could kill him. The ambulance is on the way.” She told Isobel. 

Isobel just rolled her eyes and proceeded to pour acetone down Michael’s throat. Or try to at least. A lot of it ended up on his shirt, mixing in with the vomit. “You really shouldn’t have done that.” She told Maria.

When she realized none of it was actually going in Michael’s mouth, she stopped and tore off her jacket. Using the sleeve, she wiped away the vomit from his mouth. “Turn him over a little so he can spit.” She directed Alex. Privately, he didn’t think Michael was conscious enough to spit but he complied. 

When it looked like his mouth was clear, he turned Michael back over so that Isobel could try again. This time she held his jaw as she carefully poured a small amount in and then she held it shut to force him to swallow. She repeated that a few times until Michael started to regain consciousness. It wasn’t much but he moved his head and mumbled something so she stopped. Quickly replacing the cap and setting it aside, she reached for Michael’s face, slapping it gently. “Come on Michael, wake up. You can’t do this here.” He mumbled and moved his head but didn’t wake up any further.

Isobel sighed and looked down the street. Sirens could now be heard as the sheriff’s department and ambulance responded to Maria’s call. “Max!” She yelled frantically. Alex looked over to see Max and Liz crouched over the driver of the truck. _The truck that had almost killed him_ , he thought distantly before shoving it away. _Not right now_ , he thought, he could deal with that later. Max jerked his head up at his sister’s voice. He looked towards them briefly before turning back to Liz. Alex watched him say something that Liz obviously didn’t like before he turned and ran towards them too. As soon as he was close enough that she wouldn’t have to shout, Isobel started talking. “I got some of it down but he’s not conscious enough to actually swallow any of it right now. And I can’t carry him.” Max nodded and leaned down but he looked a little unsteady on his feet himself. Alex wasn’t sure he’d be able to carry Michael. 

And besides, “Wait, where do you think you’re taking him? The ambulance is coming.” But Max and Isobel just shook their heads. Isobel handed Max the nail polish remover and he took a big swig before putting it in his pocket and pulling Michael off of the ground. As soon as Michael was halfway vertical, Isobel situated herself under his other arm and, with Michael slung between them, the three quickly made their way off Main Street and into a side alley. Maria and Alex could only watch. They looked to each other but neither had any clue as to what the hell was going on. Liz joined them just as the first Sheriff’s car pulled up and she and Maria helped Alex to his feet.

“Don’t tell them anything, ok?” She said quietly. “The driver was driving too fast and had some kind of accident. We were a street away, walking home from the bar and heard the crash but we didn’t see anything. When we got here, we went to check on the driver and pulled him out of the car.” Maria and Alex could only stare dumbly at her. “I promise there will be explanations later but not right now. And not if you tell the cops the truth.” 

“What truth?” Maria hissed. “I have no idea what the fuck just happened.” 

She cut herself off as Cam walked up to them, another deputy walking past to check on the driver. “Hey guys, you okay?” 

The three nodded. “Is he going to be okay?” Liz asked, gesturing behind them.

“That’s for the paramedics to determine but,” she paused, looking behind them, “it does appear that he’ll be fine.”

All three of them breathed a little easier at that. “Can you tell me what happened?” Cam asked them. “On the phone call, Maria said there had been a strange accident. Strange how?”

“Well, uh-” Maria stuttered. Liz nudged her in the ribs as subtly as she could. “There’s no one else around. We were walking from the bar to the Crashdown and we never saw or even heard another car. Just heard the accident and came over.” 

Cam nodded and made a note in her notepad. She paused briefly to direct the incoming paramedics towards the driver before addressing them again. “So none of you actually saw the accident happen, correct?” They nodded again. “Alex, when we pulled up, you were on the ground. Do you need medical attention?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m fine. I just slipped on the crosswalk and fell on my ass.” He shook the crutch a little bit. “Still having some issues with this thing, especially after having a few.” 

Cam glanced down at the crutch before looking back up at their faces. “How much have you all had to drink tonight?” She asked them.

Liz and Alex kind of shrugged their shoulders. They’d had more than a few drinks, sure, but they’d been at the Wild Pony for several hours. What had started out as a quick drink turned into plans for the whole night once they realized Maria was working. It was hard to say just how intoxicated they actually were right now. Dimly, Alex thought maybe he was more drunk than he thought. That might explain some of what happened tonight. 

“Some. Not too much.” Maria answered for them all. “Enough that we thought walking would be a better idea than driving.” Cam hummed in response. 

“Alright,” she said. “I’m gonna let you all go home and sober up. I’ll be in touch tomorrow to ask some more questions, okay?” They all nodded again. She flipped to a fresh page and had them all write down their names and contact information.

With a final look behind them at where the paramedics were loading the man into an ambulance, the trio let Cam usher them away from the scene. 

Once they were clear of the cops, Maria tugged on Liz’s arm. “Ok, explain please.” She urged. “Just what the hell happened back there?” 

Liz shook her head. “Not here,” she said. “Let’s head to the Crashdown, okay? The others should be there and they can explain.”

“Is Michael okay?” Alex asked. Liz looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. “I’m not sure. I think so but I can’t say. Max and Isobel will take care of him though. And Max said he’d meet us at the diner.”

Alex nodded and pushed past Maria. “Then let’s get to the diner.”

As he led the way to the Crashdown, Liz pulled out her cell phone. “Who the hell are you calling at this time of night?” Maria asked. 

Liz didn’t answer. “Kyle! Thank god you answered,” she started off when the call connected. 

Alex and Maria exchanged looks before Alex just shrugged. Why wouldn’t whatever this was involve Kyle too? It’s not like this night could get any weirder. “Listen, there’s a guy coming in on an ambulance. Can you make sure he’s your patient?” Liz was still talking. She paused as Kyle’s voice could be heard distantly through the phone. “No he was in a car accident, but that’s not the point.” She glanced at Maria and Alex before continuing. “Max got there before the paramedics.” Again, she paused for Kyle to speak. “Thanks Kyle. I’ll talk to you later.”

By the time she hung up the three of them were outside of the Crashdown. The lights were still out and the door was locked when Alex pushed on it. He quickly stepped aside so Liz could unlock it. While she fiddled with her keys, he asked, “So what was that about? Why was it so important that Kyle be that guy’s doctor?”

“Just...hold on a minute okay?” Liz answered. Alex exchanged another look with Maria. He could tell she was as annoyed with the lack of answers as he was but he trusted Liz. She had promised them answers when they got to the diner and he was expecting them soon.

As soon as Liz got the door open, they followed her inside. Liz made to turn on the lights but a gruff, “Don’t,” stopped her. The three of them turned towards the counter along the far wall. In the dark, Alex could just make out a slumped over figure sitting on one of the stools. “No light.” Came the voice again. This time Alex could make out that it was Max.

“Where’s Michael?” He asked. He saw the shadow of Max’s head bob to his right. Following his lead, Alex noticed a dark form laying flat out on top of the counter. _Michael_. He quickly made his way over to him. As he got closer, Michael’s head turned towards him and Alex could see that his eyes were open. He was still clearly out of it but at least now he was awake. 

When Michael recognized him in the dark, he waved a hand out and Alex gripped it tight. “Are you okay?” He asked quietly. Michael closed his eyes and shook his head gently. 

Behind him, he heard Liz ask Max, “What about you? Are you okay?” He turned to look at the other man. He did look ill, slumped over the counter in a graceless sprawl, but he was definitely faring better than Michael. 

Alex had only a second to wonder where Isobel wandered off to when the woman in question burst through the doorway leading to the back hallway. “How do you not have any nail polish remover?” She asked Liz.

Liz shrugged. “I don’t usually do my nails at work.” 

“Well can you find some? We need it.” Alex wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Isobel look so harried. Even when they were kids she always prided herself on being totally put together 24/7. But now, with both of her boys clearly down for the count, she was visibly worried. 

Liz shook her head. “I don’t have any. I ran out the other day and haven’t been to the store. And it’s almost four o’clock in the morning, where do you want me to get some?” 

Isobel looked ready for a fight so Alex jumped in. “Why do you need the nail polish remover?” He asked. Isobel turned to him but he cut her off. “Is it the acetone? What’s in it that you need?” He clarified quickly. She was spoiling for a fight but he didn’t have time to give it to her. Michael’s grip on his hand was loosening by the minute. 

She sighed. “Yes. The acetone.” 

“Great.” He turned to Liz, “Liz I know your dad was doing some work around the diner recently. Does he have paint thinner in the back? That’s got acetone in it too. Might work as a substitute for the nail polish remover.” 

Isobel got a weird look on her face and Max grunted from beside him. Alex looked between the twins for an explanation but it wasn’t immediately forthcoming. He turned to Liz when she spoke up. “I think we do have a jar or something in the back. It’s not much though.” 

Isobel took a deep breath and shared a look with Max before turning to Liz. “We’ll take what you’ve got.” Max snorted, drawing everyone’s attention. 

“Will it not work?” Liz asked cautiously. “Work for _what_?” Maria asked behind her. The twins ignored her. 

“Oh it’ll work,” Max answered Liz. “It just has some fun side effects.” She looked at him askance but he didn’t clarify. 

She waited a moment for him to answer but when he didn’t she turned to Maria, “Can you help me look? My dad has a bunch of stuff back there and it’ll be faster with two people.” She looked pointedly at Alex and Michael’s joined hands. 

“Even faster with three,” Isobel chimed in with a worried glance at Michael. “Tell me where to look.” 

As the three women headed to the back, Alex directed his attention back to Michael. He was barely holding on to Alex’s hand at this point and his eyes were firmly closed. Alex tried squeezing his hand but didn’t get a reaction. He reached out a hand and pushed his hair back from his surprisingly sweaty brow. He turned to Max to find the other man watching him.

“What’s wrong with him?” He asked, not moving his hands. Max levered himself off of the counter gently before answering. 

“It’s hard to explain.” He started off.

“Try.” Alex retorted with a glare. 

Max huffed a laugh but continued. “It’s like...it’s like he just ran a 30 mile race and he hasn’t eaten or drank in a week. He’s beyond exhausted and starving and his body is shutting down in protest.”

“And acetone is going to help him?” Alex asked in disbelief. 

Max nodded wearily. “Some. Mostly he needs to sleep it off but the acetone will make sure he stays alive long enough for him to _be able_ to sleep it off.”

Alex just looked at him. “Okay. And there’s going to be a very reasonable explanation for why that is, right? And for whatever the hell happened out there earlier?” 

Max shrugged. “I suppose that depends on your definition of reasonable.” 

Alex wanted to ask about the side effects but Liz burst back into the room with a bottle of paint thinner held triumphantly in her hand. “Ok so he’s gotta drink this?” She asked as Maria and Isobel came in behind her. Isobel grabbed the bottle from her and hurried to Michael’s side, Alex and Max already working to get him in a seat position. They dragged him off of the counter and onto a stool, Alex propping him up slightly on his own body so he wouldn’t tilt sideways. Michael awoke slightly as they moved him, his eyes fluttering open and a groan escaping from him. 

“It’s okay,” Alex urged quietly. “Isobel’s got some paint thinner for you to drink.” He carefully did not think about just how strange that was for him to say but it got Michael’s attention. He turned his head towards Isobel as she tipped the bottle towards his lips. 

The first couple of drops went half in his mouth, half on his shirt. Isobel paused after a moment to let him swallow and catch his breath. Alex watched him closely, close enough that he saw how his face relaxed incrementally as the acetone hit his system. Michael took a breath and then nodded to Isobel. Again, she tipped the bottle towards his mouth and let some of it drip in. This time, he managed not to let any spill. They repeated this twice more before Michael felt strong enough to grab the bottle for himself. Alex rubbed a hand on his back as he downed the rest of it within a few minutes. For every sip that he took, the stronger he looked and acted. When he finished, he was able to sit up on his own and keep his eyes open. Alex let out the breath he was holding and counted it as a win. 

The others let him drink in silence. By the time the bottle was empty, the six of them stood or sat in a loose circle, all waiting for someone else to speak first. Eventually, Maria couldn’t contain herself any longer.

“Alright. Someone explain. Now.” She insisted firmly without raising her voice. “In the last hour I have seen a car spontaneously decide to fly, you,” she pointed to Max, “have glowy hands, and you,” pointing to Michael, “rise from the dead by drinking nail polish remover and fucking paint thinner.” She looked around at them. 

“Well?” She asked when no one answered. She turned to Liz. “You promised us answers, Liz. The _truth_.” Liz looked to Max with a conflicted expression on her face. Max sighed and hung his head. He didn’t say anything, though.

Alex nudged Michael in the ribs. “Well?” He asked him. “How’d the truck go over me instead of through me?” Somehow he knew Michael was the answer. He just didn’t know how. 

Michael looked up at him before glancing at Max and Isobel. Neither one of them seemed terribly sympathetic. If anything, Alex thought Max looked amused while Isobel just looked pissed. Michael ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath before looking back at Alex.

“I made the truck miss you.” Alex raised an eyebrow. “With-with my telekinesis.” He finished. 

“OK, _what_!?” Maria asked. Alex mentally agreed with her but didn’t look away from Michael. 

Alex hummed. “And how is it that you have telekinesis?” He asked. Michael winced slightly. “Because I’m an alien?” It came out like a question.

Alex heard Maria scoff but the other three remained silent. That more than anything convinced Alex. Even if he thought that Michael would pull this kind of a joke, he wouldn’t do it now. And he sure as hell wouldn’t get the others to be in on it. So he just nodded. “Okay.” He said.

“Okay?” Michael asked dubiously. “Just like that?” 

Alex finally looked up and took in the people around him. Maria still looked incredulous while Liz was entirely sympathetic. He could guess that she knew what he was feeling right now. A glance behind her at the brand new window reminded him of how she probably came to this knowledge. He glanced at Max and Isobel. Both seemed torn between amusement and frustration but Alex didn’t dwell on them for long. His attention was brought back to Michael when the other man grabbed his hand. 

“Okay?” He asked again. Alex nodded and squeezed his hand. “Yeah, okay.”

“Uh, not okay. Alex! You can’t actually believe he’s an alien!” Maria exclaimed. “Liz?”

Liz looked at her best friend and shrugged. “I know it sounds crazy but it’s the truth. They’re aliens.” She gestured to Michael and the twins. Maria looked back and forth between Liz and Alex. Eventually she shrugged. “Alright. Fine. They’re aliens. What the hell, right? This is Roswell. I guess there had to be some truth to all the stories, right?” 

She paused and cocked her head. “Wait. Does that mean you guys have been here since 1947? Because I definitely remember going to school with all three of you.”

Isobel shook her head. “We landed in 1947 but we were asleep in these protective pods until about 20 years ago. Something woke us up, we don’t know what, and we found our way to Roswell. Max and I got adopted-” 

“I didn’t.” Michael cut in, earning glares from both Max and Isobel.

Max continued, “We’ve been in hiding our whole lives. You three and Kyle Valenti are the only ones who know.” He focused on Maria. “And we would really like to keep it that way.”

She looked taken aback. “Why are you giving me that look? Do you think I’m going to go shout it from the rooftops? It’s not like anyone would believe me anyway.” 

Max closed his eyes and shook his head. Alex was abruptly reminded that Max was hurting too by the grimace on his face. “I didn’t mean to offend. It’s just that Liz already let it slip to Kyle.”

“And I apologized for that.” She cut in.

“And I’m getting the impression over here,” he gestured towards Alex and Michael, “that he’s not going to say anything so I just thought I’d lay it out there for good measure. If the wrong people find out about us…” He let it trail off. And frankly, Alex was glad. He could imagine what would happen, he didn’t need to have it spelled out for him.

Next to him, Michael lifted his head from where it had slumped into Alex’s stomach. “What happened to the truck? The driver?” He asked. 

“He was pretty hurt but Max healed him a little until the paramedics got there. I called Kyle. Thankfully he’s working tonight and he’s gonna take of the driver and make sure no one notices anything...weird.” Michael nodded and fell back into Alex.

“Weird?” Alex asked. 

“A handprint.” Max answered, earning strange looks from Alex and Maria. “When I heal someone, it leaves a handprint for a few days.” 

“Okay,” Maria started, dragging out the word. “So you guys are telekinetic and can heal people? Why the whole fainting, almost dying thing Michael did there?”

Before she even finished speaking, all three aliens were shaking their heads. This time Isobel was the one to answer. “Max can heal people, Michael is telekinetic, and I am telepathic. Our abilities aren’t that strong. Mostly because we try not to use them that often so we don’t risk drawing attention to ourselves, which works out well for us most of the time. But it does mean that when we do use them, it puts a serious drain on us. The night Max revived Liz he almost died himself. Tonight, Michael lifted an entire vehicle 10 feet in the air and dropped it 30 feet away. I’ve never seen him do anything like that.”

Maria nodded slowly. “And the nail polish remover and paint thinner?”

Isobel shrugged. “Not sure. All we know is that we need acetone and lots of it. When we’re hurt or injured, we need more acetone to get us back on our feet. Nail polish remover is the simplest way to get it but obviously there are alternatives.”

Maria nodded again. Alex just looked at Michael. He was fading fast. At least this time it looked like he was just exhausted and not dying but Alex still wanted to get him to a real bed. He straightened from where he had been leaning against the counter, careful to push Michael into a more fully seated position so he wouldn’t fall at Alex’s movement. 

“Alright, story time has been super fun but Michael needs a bed. So I’m gonna take him home and let him sleep this off.” Alex announced.

Max stood to help him pull Michael onto his feet. “My car’s out front. I’ll drive you.” Alex nodded and together they got Michael outside and into the truck. Isobel pulled Max aside for a quick word so Alex turned to Liz and Maria. 

“I guess we aren’t getting those milkshakes tonight after all, huh?” He asked cheekily. He was pleased to hear a laugh startle out of Maria and see a smile spread across Liz’s face. 

“Rain check?” Liz asked. Alex nodded. “Definitely,” he said as he pulled her into a hug.

As he released her she let out a small laugh, “And hey, the evening wasn’t a total waste, yeah? You found out your boyfriend’s an alien!” He chuckled with her. The evening had certainly taken an unforeseen turn at some point. 

He startled when a light punch landed on his shoulder. “And don’t think we aren’t going to talk about that whole boyfriend thing at some point.” Maria leaned in to give him a hug of her own. “Seriously, though. I want the details.” She winked at him. 

With a quick goodnight, he turned and got into the car where Max was already waiting. Neither man said anything as Max drove through the nearly deserted streets to the scrapyard where Michael was currently parking the trailer. Together, they got a now fully asleep Michael into the trailer and into his bed. 

Once he was sure that Michael was safe, Max bid him goodnight and headed out. With Max gone, Alex stripped Michael out of his clothes. He knew the other man would be a real bear in the morning if he woke up still in his jeans. When he’d gotten Michael down to his boxers, Alex stripped and joined him in the bed. He had so many questions but some time in the car ride over, his bodied reminded of just how late it was. Right now, all he wanted was to sleep. He turned into Michael’s side and slung an arm across his waist. He fell asleep to the sight of his arm rising and falling with every one of Michael’s breaths.  
__________________________________

Morning came too quickly. Alex felt like he’d barely closed his eyes when he was blinking them open in the morning rays. He ducked his head to block out the sun. Or at least he tried to. There was a very firm chest under his head which didn’t leave much room for hiding from the morning light. He started to move but was stopped by the tightening grip of the arm around his waist. He looked up in surprise but saw that Michael was still asleep. Alex was pleased to see that he already looked miles better than he had last night. He thought briefly about getting up but decided to ignore the sunlight in favor of more sleep.  
___

The next time he awoke, it was to featherlight kisses on his neck. Smiling he turned towards the kisses, searching for Michael with his eyes closed. A light kiss on his lips greeted him almost instantly. Alex let out a groan when Michael pulled back too soon. He reached up a hand and pulled him back in. This time their lips met in a slow, sensual kiss before Alex pulled away.

“I guess aliens aren’t immune to morning breath, huh?” He teased gently, opening his eyes to see Michael staring at him. He quirked an eyebrow when he didn’t respond.

“You’re really okay with this?” Michael asked. 

Alex nodded as best he could in his current position. “Yeah, I am. I mean, was I surprised? Of course. But do I believe you? Yes.” He said simply. “Is that why you loved Foster’s Ranch so much?” He asked. 

Michael fell onto his back next to him from where he’d been hovering over Alex. Alex felt him shrug. “We know almost nothing about where we come from. But we know that we landed there. So I figured if there are any answers to be had, that’s where they’d be.”

Alex processed that for a moment. He couldn’t imagine not knowing anything about where he came from. He rolled over until he was propped up on Michael’s chest. He leaned in and kissed him, ignoring the morning breath in favor of offering up comfort in the best way they knew how. “I love you” he told him when they separated. “Even if you are an alien.” 

The smile that broke out on Michael’s face then would fuel Alex on some of his worst days. He knew that he would do whatever it took to keep that smile in his life. Michael surged up to kiss him, wrapping a hand around his neck and another around his waist. He tugged gently until Alex settled firmly on top of him. Alex smiled into the kiss and ground his hips down into Michael’s, Michael eagerly responding.

Just as they started to get a rhythm going, the trailer door swung open and Max and Isobel bounded in. Michael threw his head back into the pillow as Alex slid off of Michael onto the bed beside him. 

“Why?” Michael groaned. “What could you possibly want right now?”

“I realized last night that we didn’t really get a chance to properly discuss the situation with Alex, here.” Max answered. 

He stopped in the micro hallway and leaned against the closet while Isobel parked herself opposite the bed. “You see Alex. This isn’t just Michael’s secret. It’s ours too. And just because he trusts you doesn’t mean that we do.” He gestured between himself and Isobel. Beside him, Michael groaned out an “oh god” but didn’t stop them. Isobel had a shit-eating grin on her face as she eyed him. Alex focused back on Max. “So you better keep our secret Alex.” Alex started to nod but Max just kept going. “And if you change your mind, just know - no lock will keep us from you.” 

Alex was just confused. Max was clearly trying to be stern but couldn’t quite keep the smile off of his face. Isobel still had that grin and Michael had a hand over his face. “Ok?” Alex answered.

Michael just shook his head. “That didn’t even make sense Max! You can’t get through a locked door.” He glared at him.

Max just shrugged. “I’d find a way.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Are you done?” 

“That depends.” Isobel answered. “Are you done keeping secrets from us?” She nodded toward Alex on the word secrets. Michael sighed and sat up, facing his siblings. Alex watched as the three of them had a silent conversation. _Or maybe a telepathic one_ , he pondered. He was definitely going to have to get all of the details about what they could do. 

After a long, silent moment, Max stepped forward and patted Michael on the shoulder and nodded to Alex. Alex just nodded back, still slightly confused. Isobel leaned in and gave Michael a quick kiss on the cheek. 

On their way out of the trailer, Isobel said, “By the way, I’m telling Noah. It’s bullshit that my husband is the only one still in the dark. And neither one of you get to complain.” 

“Yeah, fine.” Michael answered. Alex heard Max say something similar before the door shut, leaving them alone again. Michael fell back onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

Alex raised an eyebrow at him. He just let out a chuckle. “Family, you know? What can you do?”

Alex smiled. He’d always thought of Max and Isobel as Michael’s family but it was nice to have it confirmed. To know that Michael wasn’t really all on his own. He laid back out alongside Michael. “I think it’s nice. They clearly care about you a lot.” 

Michael rolled his eyes and then rolled over and settled in between Alex’s legs, propping himself up on his elbows. “Not as much as you do, though.” He said softly.

Alex smiled and reached for him, one hand going to his hip, the other sliding into his curls. He tugged him down until Michael’s weight was rested fully on him. He hummed. “They better not. I’d hate to have to fight them off.”

Michael gazed down at him with the softest look. He stroked a finger along Alex’s ear. “I love you so goddamn much.” He whispered as he leaned in, their lips meeting in the softest of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> alright this is my last one (I say that now. at the rate I'm going I'll probably write three more tomorrow somehow)


End file.
